


our own world

by quintessentially3



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Boys In Love, Cute, Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, Gay, I Love You, Love, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, i dont think you will, sorry if you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintessentially3/pseuds/quintessentially3
Summary: a day in life of those two british youtubers. except there's no expectations, no camera. nobody filming Dan and Phil's private world.





	our own world

_ i. Mornings _

_ sunshine streaming in through the windows, illuminating his face, all its planes and angles, from his cheekbones to his forehead to his chin. Phil knew it better than his own. a little peck, a soft wake up kiss. that look, the one you only give someone if you love them. the look that always makes his brown eyes melt.  _

 

_ ii. Breakfast _

_ messy hair, the smell of frying pancakes. laying his head on Dan’s shoulders. wrapping his arms around his waist. vibrations travel through his body as he hums softly. laughter when he tries to flip the pancakes in the air and drops them on the floor instead. pulling away from him to pick up the dropped food. he gets out the cereal. maybe someday they’ll have a dog.  _

 

_ iii. Waking up _

_ making coffee in the kitchen while he showers. washing the dishes, because if Phil does it now they can watch something together. a small kiss in the hallway outside of his room. Phil takes his time in the shower. he used most of the hot water. straightening his hair, not bothering with his contacts. he hears Dan moving around in the apartment. _

 

_ iv. Browsing Position _

_ he’s sitting on the couch, laptop balanced on his lap. he looks up when Phil comes in and smiles. Phil loves it.  _

 

_ v. Television _

_ Phil finds a show. snuggling on the couch, wrapping one blanket around them both. Dan presses a kiss to Phil’s ear. they don’t talk, but that’s ok. Dan keeps his arms Phil. a few episodes turn into an entire season. he smells like home.  _

 

_ vi. Soft Piano _

_ lying on Dan’s bed, eyes closed. listening. Dan is playing. he’s not very good. Phil doesn’t mind. the Fur Elise, memorized now, after so long. Dan’s long fingers dance across the keys. the strange ways the universe balances itself out. black and white. day and night. yin and yang. Dan and Phil. _

 

_ vii. Afternoon walks _

_ go outside more. exercise. walk together. Some days they chase each other through the park, laughing. playing tag. some days they walk, hand in hand. quiet, observing. The air is so fresh, especially in winter.  _

 

_ viii. Dinner _

_ sometimes they go out to eat. but tonight Phil wants pizza. Dan orders, Phil pays. warm, gooey cheese and sloppy, pizza flavoured kisses. making a mess, because it’s their place. bright, warm colors. soft music. Phil, taking Dan’s arm and pulling him up to dance. loud, energetic dancing first. and then the song comes on, the one that makes him sad. an imploring look, the small shake of a head, wrapping his arms around Dan and pulling him close while the song plays behind them. swaying, slow dancing. the way lovers do.  _

 

_ viiii. Sleep _

_ climbing into bed, soft kisses, gentle touches. fingers brushing against skin. whispered jokes, wishing the other goodnight. falling asleep in his arms, his head on Phil’s shoulder. tracing small circles on his arm. _

 

_ ix. Bad Dreams _

_ waking up, drenched in sweat. getting quietly out of bed. trying not to disturb Dan. getting a glass of water. trying to calm down. sitting in the kitchen. deep breathes. he is ok. they both are.  _

 

_ x. Embrace _

_ coming back into the bedroom. slipping into bed. he wakes up. he doesn’t say anything, just lifts the covers. Phil snuggles against him. Dan holds him. Phil doesn’t realize he’s crying. singing softly, telling him it’s ok. he knows. falling asleep again. Dan’s breathing in time with his. they are ok. they are together. they are safe. _

_ i love you, he says.  _

_ i love you, he answers.  _


End file.
